


Rose Eating Thief

by under_that_sun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alien!Harry, Developing Relationship, Gen, Harry likes to eat them, Kind of Crackish, M/M, Nobel prize winning roses, Pre-Slash, Probably Crack, Science Fiction, Scietist!Tom, Tom lives on the Moon, because he's an alien, he grows roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_that_sun/pseuds/under_that_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is quietly living on the Moon, tending his prized roses and thinking of how else he could surprise the world and make his name into something special when he encounters a problem. A green eyed, rose eating problem who is named Harry. Tom is going to have a headache...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Eating Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarisse (transnymphtaire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/gifts).



> So, I got a prompt 'Tom has a prizewinning garden, and Harry keeps stealing his roses' and didn't want to make it into the usual cliché story, so I decided to add Moon... And aliens, then I got excited...

 

Somebody keeps stealing his prize winning roses.

 

His Nobel prize winning roses because they grow on Moon without any need to have oxygen or water. The thing is that Tom is the only living being on that part of Moon for around 100 miles and if anyone came close to his home and his roses he would know.

 

Thus, it's quite a mystery how they keep disappearing.

 

Any other man would say it's because of Moon winds or Moon rocks that maybe tore off the roses, but no other man bred these roses and knows that their root growth is quick and strong that it's impossible to be ripped of by the wind unless a storm comes.

 

It's quite a dead end some other man would say.

 

But Tom is the smartest man that lived on Earth (and now on the Moon) so he knows better, maybe if that better seems to be a little out of scientific reach. Tom always knew that there should be some other race out there that is more evolved than them.

 

Therefore Tom planted a mass-motion detector (of his own making) near his rose garden that would start beeping as soon as something heavier that two pounds or warmer than a warmest Moon breeze comes.

 

It's no surprise it starts beeping around 4 pm Britain time (the time that Tom is usually deep asleep as he sleeps whenever he wants to because time doesn't exist here like it does on Earth). Quickly getting into his suit Tom is out in no time, and is just in time to catch his rose thief - a white and bluish dog sized creature is gnawing on his rose, it's big green eyes (like in those anime Tom sometimes watched when he was young).

 

It has very long ears, a little bit like rabbit ones that seem to work like arms too because the creature is holding the rose with them.

 

When Tom comes in it looks at him guiltily and lets out a strange winning noise. Even Tom isn't sure what to do now, but the creature seems to decide for him and floats to him and rubs it's head to his shoulder. 'Can you breathe oxygen?'

 

The creature nods it's strange head (or, well, at least Tom assumes it did that. Well, if he kills the creature he can always study it's body too...).

 

Tom carefully takes the creature by it's waist and brings it closer to his body as he gets back into oxygen breathable zone. As soon as air is breathable and Tom takes off his suit the creature starts shape-shifting and becomes humanoid looking teenager with green eyes and white-bluish clothes.

 

It (he?) moves his jaw a little, makes a clicking sound with his tongue and speaks. 'Hey, I'm sorry about your roses, but they're _really_ delicious.' The creature grins innocently and Tom is so done with this shit.

 

He groans and takes off the rest of his suit. 'Do I even want to know who you are?'

 

The creature thinks for a moment and nods. 'You can call me Harry, yea, my name is Harry, nice to meet you Tom.'

 

Tom is totally not crept out by this creature knowing his name, no, not at all, maybe he's so famous even aliens know him, sure, that must be it, there's no way this alien has some sort of mind reading abilities too.

 

Harry's grin widens a bit as Tom questioningly looks at him at it doesn't really help his case. 'Come.'

 

Harry follows Tom to his living room and instead of sitting at the couch on the other side of the coffee table he sits next to Tom, no understanding of personal space at all.

 

There's a plate of cookies and a vase with couple of his roses. Tom motions to them. 'Treat yourself.'

 

Tom isn't sure if Harry takes the rose on purpose just to spite him or because cookies isn't something he eats.

 

Tom has a feeling that Harry has already made his life goal to infuriate Tom, he has a _very_ strong feeling.

 

He sighs tiredly and takes a cookie for himself (what? He loves these cookies, he wouldn't have them if he wouldn't like them...). 'So are you going to say anything else?'

 

'Will you give me more roses?' Harry asks in return, only a short piece of the rose's stem left in his fingers.

 

'That depends on what you say and how long you will stay and, of course, on what agreement we will come to.'

 

Harry moves closer to Tom, his smaller form snuggles a bit into his side and Tom isn't sure if he's comfortable with it, but he stays silent, _for science_.

 

Harry looks up and Tom knows, he knows it as he knows his own name, that Harry is doing it on purpose fully realizing how it makes Tom feel and Tom may just fall in love with Harry a little with how evil it is. With this comes realization what exactly Harry will be trying to get out of any arrangement they make.

 

Tom carefully takes Harry's arm from his side and stands up. 'I better draw up some documents if you're going to stay, we should make this as legal as possible, also as public as possible so they can't do anything to you.'

 

Harry nods as if he understood everything he said (and maybe he did? Tom has yet to know enough to decide). 'Okay.'

 

And this is how Harry's and Tom's crazy space love odyssey started...

 

 

***********

Tom is smart, he's also smart enough to know his knowledge on international laws is lacking to create the kind of documents that would make Harry untouchable to any governments, individual people, organizations, cults or whoever-is-out-there.

 

It also doesn't help that Harry sitting is right in front of him, an elbow on the table his cheek resting on it as he's sitting on the chair in front of Tom.

 

Tom really wants to talk with him, check his blood, do some non-harming experiments.

 

So, he contacts Lucius.

 

'Tom? Is there anything I can do for you?'

 

Ah, Lucius, he's smart enough to know Tom would only call with business.

 

Tom smiles at Lucius' face hologram in front of him and tries to ignore Harry's grin behind it. 'I need you to draw up a set of documents that would guarantee international security to a person from everyone. I don't want anyone being able to even talk to this person without having a written deal with them and a permission from me.'

 

Lucius' face is full of confusion, but he doesn't ask any questions about who it is for, this is why Lucius is one of his favourites. 'How soon should I get them to you, do you have any specifics I can use?'

 

'As soon as possible Lucius, I sent you file already with a little more details, I want this person to be as equally independent as they are my property.'

'That's a little bit too much into slave role, don't you think?'

 

'Hmm, you're right, make them my ward then, don't worry about the agreement documents, they will most definitely sign all of them.' Tom looks at Harry's eyes and smirks when the alien nods.

 

Lucius nods in understanding and soon finishes the call, Tom hopes the documents will be done in a week, Lucius knows better than to make him wait.

 

Tom's grey eyes fall onto Harry and he stands. 'Let's go, I want to know more about you.'

 

Harry snickers, it's the first sound he has made in a while. 'You're such a romantic!'

 

Tom isn't sure what he expected, he should probably stop expecting things from Harry, the boy is probably everything he never expected and everything he always had. He already knows this will be very complicated.

 

He rolls his eyes as he opens the door and lets Harry go through first, he will woo this alien properly if it comes to that, his only hope is that no weird alien babies will come from that. Ugh, babies, Tom shudders.

 

Harry snickers again as they once again enter his living room and fall into the same sofa. 'So what's our deal?'

 

Tom calculates in his head. 'I can't give you a rose a day, I do not have enough of them, and if you continue eating them daily you will ruin their ecosystem. So how about three a week and we find something else you like very much?'

 

Harry seems to seriously think about it for a moment and then nods. 'Okay, I think we can find something else I would really enjoy.'

 

His gaze turns into a leer as he looks up and down Tom's body, Tom sincerely hopes Harry doesn't mean he will eat Tom, that would really be a deal breaker...

 

'We will have to go through trial and error, unless you already know what foods you eat?'

 

As if to prove Tom's early thoughts Harry takes a cookie and bites it. 'I'm pretty sure this body can eat anything a human can.'

 

'Does that mean this is not your real body, is the body I saw earlier is your real body, can you shapeshift any part of your body separately?'

 

Tom has to bite his tongue to stop the questions going, he really has a lot of them. 'Our race, we can shift forms, not body parts, I saw you, I let my...' Harry seems to search for a word as his face goes pensive. 'energy, to understand how it works. Then I could shift into a human form, as a human I will ever only look like this.'

 

Theories are racing through Tom's head and he's really glad he decided to record their conversation, it seems he will get at least some answers. 'Why did you come here?'

 

Harry shrugs. 'I can't enter Earth's atmosphere without a body that can withstand it and it seemed like I will be able to find something of use here.'

 

Tom frowns. 'I don't believe you.'

 

The alien's eyes twinkle that deep green and he doesn't answer, so Tom takes it that he caught the alien in the lie. He will have to be very careful with what he believes from now on. 'What do you want from me?'

 

Harry's smile disappears and his face aquires a serious look. 'Whatever you will give to me I will take it, but only if it's you and as long as it won't damage me.'

 

Tom frowns, this doesn't tell much besides that Harry came here specifically for him. 'How do I know if it will damage you?'

 

A smile was back on Harry's face. 'Oh, don't worry, I will inform you if it comes to that.'

 

The human wants to ask more  questions, but he feels that he  won't be getting much more answers now and he can feel his body getting slugish, this is about the time he ususally sleeps, his body is getting tired...

 

Tom gets up and leaves for his bedroom, he hears Harry's silent footsteps after him and wonders if his alien needs any sleep, well, there's only one way to find out.

 

They enter the bedroom and Tom quickly gets to his undergarments (a.k.a. his underwear and a tshirt) and gets into bed, his eyes fall onto the form standing in the middle of his room and he sighs. 'You can do whatever you  want as long as you don't leave and don't wake me.'

 

Harry grins and takes off his strange robe, underneath it he has a pair of underwear and nothing else. Tom's eyes make a quick tour of Harry's pale skin, lean waist and smooth, hairless chest and legs. He raises an eyebrow.

 

The young boy crawls into his bed and gets under th e covers, Tom is very thankful he doesn't snuggle into his side, because he values his personal space and he wouldn't be able to sleep with soemone by his side so suddenly.

 

Harry's back is turned to him, but Tom is pretty sure  he's grinning, that mind reading little shit.

 

Tom falls asleep quite easily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any any suggestions or additional prompts, feel free to suggest them, I kind of want to write more, but I'm not sure what detail to add (if this does turn out into a story I do have a general plot for it...)  
> I hope you enjoyed! ^-^


End file.
